clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ciara Jett
Ciara is the oldest child of her adoptive parents Jessica and Roxy Jett. She is married to Anthony Fisher and they have three children. Two biological (Carrie and Hunter) and one adopted (Reuben). Toddlerhood Nothing is known about Ciara's time as a toddler as she was adopted. However, since she was in the adoption service, she was believed to have been a clingy toddler as she didn't have any parents and would have been clinging to the people around her. Her style most likely wouldn't have been stylish since she probably had hand me down clothing. Childhood Ciara was adopted by Roxy accidentally, but she was quickly loved by both Roxy and Jessica. She became Jessica's step-daughter upon her marriage to Roxy. During her childhood, she shared a room with Charlotte Rose and they became best cousins/friends and still are to this day. As a child, she had black hair. Teen Days Ciara met Anthony and attended prom with him. She was a bit nerdy compared to her cousin Charlotte, who was one of her best friends. She was a very clever child though and this led to her wanting to become a vet, as it was her dream. Adulthood Upon becoming a young adult, Ciara moved to Brindleton Bay with Charlotte. She initially took a job as a programmer, but followed her dream of being a vet and finally bought her vet clinic, the Sable Starter Clinic. Her relationship with Anthony progressed and he soon moved in with them. An accidental pregnancy resulted in the birth of their first child Carrie. They got engaged while Ciara was pregnant and eloped immediately after. When Carrie was a child, they finally had a wedding ceremony and renewed their vows. After a while, the two of them decided it was time to settle down a bit more and have another child. Their second child was born soon afterwards, Hunter Fisher. Because there would not have been enough room in the house with the new baby, Charlotte, Asher, and Noelle moved to the suburbs to give Ciara and Anthony some space, but also so that Charlotte and Asher could have some space for their own family and help out Charlotte's parents, James and Salma. Wanting to help a child the same way that Roxy and Jessica helped her, Ciara adopted a child named Ruby. Ciara did not know what happened on Anthony’s boys night out. Anthony and Ciara's relationship got worse when he didn't seem to care about her after Jessica and Roxy's deaths and Ciara was super depressed. Their fights caused them to sleep in separate beds -Anthony slept in his and Ciara's bed whilst Ciara set in Carrie's bed. At Hunter's teenage birthday, Anthony made Ciara even madder when he made hot dogs even though he knew she couldn't eat them because she was a vegetarian, which made her ill. Ciara and Anthony continued to argue at Hunter's birthday and their romance got worse. On a vacation to Salvadora with the money that Ciara inherited from Jessica and Roxy, their relationship improved, therefore showing Clare that they could have a happy relationship. Now, she lives with her family and her brother, Ryder's family in the Dreamhouse. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Ciara aged up to an elder on the Callery-Aiken Memorial Day, on the same day as her husband Anthony Fisher. Ciara's hair turned grey as she didn't care about dying the colour in elderly-hood. Ciara started to miss having a pet in the house as she loved animals so decided to adopt a dog, but it never came. She also manged to contact her son Hunter to convince him to get in touch with his estranged brother Ruben as it had been years since the brothers actually spoke with each other. Ciara managed to convince Hunter to meet up with Ruben and it helped to two with fixing their relationship. Trivia * Ciara is the first sim to be adopted in the series. She was adopted accidentally by Roxy. * Ciara has a home shelter for all the stray animals to eat and sleep if they are sick and Ciara or her daughter Carrie will feed them a wellness treat which will cure them of their sickness. * Clare has often said that if she had to be friends with someone in her series she has said it would probably be Ciara * Ciara is a part of the Dream House series with Ryder, Jake & Cody * Ciara is Polynesian and British. *With the update of Get Famous, the vet career is no longer available and the vet that Ciara brought is no longer owned by her, meaning she no longer has the job of a vet. *Ciara's first grandchildren, Ericka, Lea, and Terrence were Clare's first ever set of triplets. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adopted Category:Elders